ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
First Date
Story *It has been a couple of days since the revelation of Ryan and Lizzy’s relationship. So far, no one knew about it. And they wanted to keep it that way until they were ready. At that moment, they were talking alone in Ryan’s dorm* Ryan: “You sure thing will work between us? I mean, I know I’m not fully human, but...well, things might get complicated.” Lizzy: “And I’m fully alien. There was a rumour of Jon dating this Kraaho, and that worked well, for a bit. But we can try making it last. So, where are we going?” Ryan: “I used to go to this Chinese place all the time when I was a kid, and I think you might enjoy it.” Lizzy: “Okay. Well I wonder what food they have and what it’ll be like. Lead the way.” *They leave the base, and walk down the street. Ryan has his hand in his pocket, clutched around the handle of his Plumber gun* Lizzy: “You going to keep your hand on that gun all the time?” Ryan: “Not all the time. And I just don’t want a repeat of last time we were out together.” Lizzy: “Your stitches have healed you know since then.” Ryan: “But you can’t be too careful.” Lizzy: “We can turn invisible you know.” Ryan: “But that might seem like a cowardly move to someone. Besides, if we get cornered, It’d be nice to have protection.” Lizzy: “Yeah, but you know real couples hold hands.” *Lizzy is a bit annoyed at Ryan. He sighs, switching the gun to his left pocket and holding Lizzy’s hand* Ryan: “Better?” *Lizzy seems a bit resistant to her hand being held, but gradually gets used to it.* Lizzy: “Is that the place?” *Lizzy points to a restaurant.* Ryan: “Yeah. Melissa's.” *Ryan pulls the door open, bowing to Lizzy* Ryan: “After you m’lady.” *Lizzy snickers.* Lizzy: “Why thank you. And people are now looking at your bowing.” *Lizzy walks into the restaurant and Ryan follows. The go to the stand at the front and wait for a member of staff to greet them. Ryan looks around the restaurant. If he had been drinking something, he’d have done a spit-take. He had seen someone he knew through osmosis, but had never had the mispleasure of meeting until then* Ryan (Whispering): “Lizzy, look at that table on the far right back by the wall! It’s Subdora! What would she be doing in a Chinese restaurant? And where’s Exo-Skull? I know this is gonna sound like I’m paranoid, but I’m sure they’re up to something. Man, if I had an Omnitrix, I’d feel much safer. At least that would ensure some form of winning.” *A waiter leads them to a table, which happens to be near Subdora. Ryan looks at the menu sitting in front of him, every now and then looking to see if Subdora was doing anything* Lizzy: “Calm down.” Ryan: “I can’t help it. She’s just sitting there. It’s making me feel uneasy.” Lizzy: “If anything bad happens, Jon, April and Jack will be here.” Ryan: “I know, but it’s hard to trust that they’re going to show up. I’m not saying that because of the three of them, but because they could possibly get hindered by something.“ Lizzy: “I have faith in him. And I think you should too. So, what are we going to have?” *Ryan flags down a waiter* Ryan: “Two plates of chow mein, four spring rolls, four dumplings and two glasses of water please.” Waiter: “Right away sir.” *They hand off their menus, and the waiter walks away. Ryan looks over and gasps* Ryan (whispering to Lizzy): “Subdora’s gone!” *He doesn’t get up or anything, determined to please his girlfriend. There’s a sudden explosion from the kitchen, and a fire rages out towards them* Ryan: “RUN!” *He grabs Lizzy’s hand, leading the way out of the now-burning restaurant* Ryan: “Why would anyone rob a Chinese food restaurant?” Lizzy: “I don’t know but I don’t like it. We need to save them in there! It’s a Plumbers duty!” Ryan: “I’ll do it!” *Ryan hands Lizzy the gun* Ryan: “You find Subdora.” Lizzy: “Same species, I understand. Keep your phone with you so we can meet up later.” Ryan (joking): “See you soon darling.” *Ryan runs back inside the building. Now, the fire has reached all sides. Ryan flies to a family of people trapped under a table* Ryan: “Don’t worry, I’m here to save you. Hold on tight!” *Ryan grabs onto everyone, and turns them all intangible. He flies out of the restaurant, and everyone becomes tangible again* Ryan: “I’m a Plumber cadet. Pleasure to be saving you tonight.” *Ryan flies off, pulling out his phone. He punches in Lizzy’s number, and calls it* Ryan: “Hope you’re okay.” *Lizzy answers.* Lizzy (Over phone): “We have a problem, Subdora has lead me to a mine field on the outskirts of London. I’ll text you a picture.” Ryan: “No need. I’m flying so fast, I’m actually right above you right now. I’ll swoop down and grab you.” *But when he attempts to fly down, Subdora uses an energy weapon to shock Ryan* Ryan: “AAAAAAAAARRRRRGH!” *Ryan becomes totally paralyzed. Not being able to keep himself in the air, Ryan starts plummeting to the ground* Lizzy: “Ryan!” *Lizzy runs and catches him, but is now in front of Subdora.* Lizzy: “What are you planning on achieving?” ???: “It’s not so much her, as it is me.” *A Tetramand appears. At this point, Ryan has enough movement to be able to speak* Ryan: “Gorvan!?” Gorvan: “So ''YOU’RE ''the new recruit in Marron’s little gang? Heh, too easy.” Ryan: “But why rob a Chinese place...Unless…” *Ryan’s mouth drops open in astonishment* Ryan: “Unless you have a ship, and you can use soy sauce as a fuel! Huh, interesting. *He realizes Lizzy’s still carrying him* Ryan: “Uh Lizzy? You can put me down now.” *Lizzy places Ryan down.* Lizzy: “Sorry, I thought you were still paralysed from whatever it is she did.” Ryan: “You handle Gorvan. I’ll take Subdora. Ready?” Lizzy: “Why do I get the strong one. Is it because you are chicken?” *Lizzy goes off and fights Gorvan. Ryan goes after Subdora. Both cadets are able to deflect attacks as well as deliver them, but Ryan’s lighter was in his pocket, and it accidentally fell out, sending a spark onto the nearest mine* Ryan: “EVERYONE GET DOWN!” *There’s a big explosion, which causes every other mine to go off. Everyone is flung head-over-heels into the air, landing hard on the ground* Ryan: “Oof!” *Lizzy lands on top of him* Ryan: “Ow! Well, we’re alive. I lost a pretty good lighter though, but at least we’re alive.” *Ryan checks his pockets, and finds a cobbed-together version of a communicator* Ryan: “Luckily I had Jon-er, I mean, Magister Marron patch the Ultimatrix so I could use this to contact him.” *Ryan turns it on* Ryan: “Magister Marron? You receiving me?” *Nothing but static. Ryan whacks the communicator against his hand a few times* Ryan: “Jon?” *Jon walks up to Ryan.* Jon: “So it was you two here. Plumber radio is going mental over an explosion and Magister Trill believed you, Ryan, to be involved.” Ryan: “It wasn’t me...ish. I blame Gorvan and Subdora! They were involved!” Jon: “And Lizzy? Did she just happen to walk along here? Hold on, where are Subdora and this Gorvan dude. Never met him, heard about him though.” Ryan: “Crap! We lost them in the explosion. Wait, I thought you and I made sure the communicator could only call the Ultimatrix. What were the radios doing? Whatever. Just for the record, Lizzy was lured here, and as a part of her team, I was protecting her.” Lizzy: “That’s what happened.” Jon: “You know the whole base basically knows you two are dating right? Shame the date got called off though. The radios all picked up reports of some mines going off, so I came to check it out and you were trying to call me at the same time I was on my way.” Ryan: “What do we do about Gorvan and Subdora? We don’t know if they escaped or not.” Jon: “Oh, they would have escaped. Subdora will be a bit of a problem but I can track her. When I go Wildmutt, get on.” *Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Wildmutt and gets the scent of Subdora.* Ryan: “Well, not much of a stallion, but he’ll do.” *Ryan climbs on Wildmutt’s back and helps Lizzy do the same* Ryan: “Okay Jon, let’s go.” *Wildmutt runs off, following the scent of Subdora. After a while, Wildmutt, Ryan and Lizzy arrive at an abandoned Train Station. Wildmutt stops and lowers himself to allow Ryan and Lizzy to get off.* Ryan (after jumping off): “So where are they? Jon, anything else, or did the trail stop?” *Wildmutt signals the trail stopped there.* Lizzy: “Is he having a seizure?” *Ryan facepalms* Ryan: “He’s trying to say the trail’s stopped. Well, now what? I know I’ve said it before, but I’ll say it again, an Omnitrix would make me feel a lot safer.” *He looks to the Ultimatrix symbol on Wildmutt’s neckbrace with a tinge of envy* Lizzy: “You jealous?” Ryan: “No, I’m envious. There’s a difference.” Lizzy: “You sure?” *Wildmutt puts his paw up and then points down the track towards a tunnel.* Ryan: “We know it’s a trap! We’re not just walking in there! Hey Jon, can you turn into Heatblast or something? Just want to be ready.” *Wildmutt hits the Ultimatrix Symbol and transforms into Swampfire.* Swampfire: “You’re lucky Magister Trill isn’t here, he’d go wolf on you for not calling me Magister Marron.” Lizzy: “You didn’t just do that, did he Ryan?” *Ryan shrugs, making a ‘:P’ face* Ryan (Sarcastically): “Well sorry for making friends with you before becoming a cadet.” Swampfire: “You can call me Jon, I don’t mind. I don’t mind all the cadets calling me Jon, I am 19 after all. Now, Lizzy with your powers, do you think you can scope the tunnel?” Ryan: “No way! She’s not doing it alone! We cadets are a team, and teams have to stick together.” Swampfire: “This is team work. Lizzy can quickly scope the area so we know where Subdora and Gorvan are so we can strike. It’s better than going in there with no idea of where they are.” Ryan: “Fine.” *He turns to Lizzy* Ryan: Can I have my gun back please? I might need it.” Lizzy: “Ok. I will use my light to signal if I have found them.” *Lizzy gives Ryan his gun and then turns invisible. Lizzy then goes into the tunnel and sees Gorvan and Subdora halfway in with some strange looking crates. Rather than uses her light, she goes back to Jon and Ryan.* Ryan: “Well? What’s the verdict?” Lizzy: “They are in the middle of the tunnel but they are surrounded by weird boxes.” Swampfire: “What boxes?” Lizzy: “All they say on them is ‘N4 Calgenic’” Swampfire: “Oh no.” Ryan: “What’s that? Wait...don’t tell me...explosives or something?” Swampfire: “Sort of. It is explosives, but it can erradicate any life form chosen by the user, whether this be Merlinapien’s, Humans, Pyronite’s etc.” Ryan: “So...does that mean it can cause genocide? Seems right up Gorvan’s ally.” Swampfire: “Can be. And now that is clear.” *Swampfire hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Lodestar.* Ryan: “You sure a living magnet is a good idea?” Lodestar: “If worse happens, you two can get out and Lodestar can destroy the C4 Calgenic. What should Lizzy do Ryan? She is part of your team.” *Ryan ponders this for a moment* Ryan: “She should get out of here. She may be a part of my team, but she’s not expendable.’ *Ryan looks to his right wrist, where he’s wearing Lizzy’s charm. He takes it off, and hands it back* Ryan: “Like I said, you’re not expendable. Go. Jon and I will take care of it.” Lizzy: “You sure?” Ryan: “I’ve never be more sure of anything in my life.” *Ryan kisses Lizzy on the cheek* Ryan: “Go.” *When Lizzy’s gone, Ryan faces forward* Ryan: “Ready Jon? It’s hero time!” *Ryan runs into the cave* Lodestar: “You know no-one says that right?” *Lodestar follows Ryan* Ryan (annoyed): “I say it, alright? Let’s just let it go.” *He pulls out his gun* Ryan: “Should still be in stun mode. Haven’t fiddled with it since I first got it. One zap each...I hope it’s actually that easy. Doubt it, but one can dream.” Lodestar: “This better work. Otherwise I’m going to report you to Magister Trill since he is the leader of your cadet group.” Ryan: “Shh. I think I hear someone.” *Ryan turns intangible, and sees an unsuspecting Subdora. He leaps out at her and possesses her body* Subdora/Ryan: “Hey Jon, I know this is a little immature, but look at this!” *Ryan makes Subdora punch herself in the face repeatedly* Lodestar: “I cannot believe I gave you a place as a Plumber cadet.” *Lodestar sees Gorvan charging at Ryan. Lodestar gets in the way, trying to block Gorvan, but Gorvan picks Lodestar up with ease and then throws him into a wall.* Subdora/Ryan: “Jon! Turn into Four Arms or Humungosaur! I’ll get the crates...I hope.” *Lodestar gets up weakly, but Gorvan grabs hold of Subdora/Ryan.* Lodestar: “Ryan!” Ryan: “Aw crud. Wait...what am I saying!?” *Ryan leaves Subdora’s body and flies over to Jon* Ryan: “Permission to possess you Magiser Marron? I know you’re probably not too crazy about it, but I’ve got a plan. Plus, you’re the only other good guy here.” Lodestar: “Okay, but you only have three minutes. The Ultimatrix has protocols.” *Ryan possesses Lodestar, and hits the Ultimatrix Symbol* Echo Echo/Ryan: “ECHO ECHO! Wait..What am I supposed to do here!?” *An Echo Echo clone suddenly bloops into existence* Echo Echo/Ryan: “Oh!” *The Echo Echo clone runs over to the crates* Echo Echo/Ryan #2: “Let’s see if this’ll work.” *Echo Echo/Ryan hits the Ultimatrix symbol and turns back to Jon/Ryan. Then, Jon/Ryan selects Humungosaur and slaps the core down. Once transformed, Ryan leaves Humungosaur’s body* Ryan: “How long do I have left?” Humungousaur: “Um, 1 minute. And probably less with an uncontrolable clone.” *The Ultimatrix suddenly sparks, and the original Echo Echo turns back to Jon, and the other Ryan is ejected from his body* Ryan: “Darn, too late. Humungosaur! Grab the crates and let’s go!” Humungousaur: “And then what? We still have Gorvan and Subdora, and the other us clones, which I can’t be far away from!” *Ryan quickly zaps the two thugs with a few stun bursts* Ryan: That’d oughta hold them until we send pickup crew. Come on everyone!” *All the Ryans’ start running out of the cave* Ryan: “Jon, come on!” *The Ultimatrix flashes red, and the Jon clone gets sucked into the Ultimatrix, as well and the ryan clone. The Ultimatrix then flashes orange and then a small explosions happens, causing humungousaur to reverts into Jon and fly into the air and lands on Gorvan and Subdora, giving them more electric shocks. Jon stands up and then gets some electric shocks. When the shocks are down, steam is coming off his body.* Jon: “This is what happens when I get possessed. The Ultimatrix gives me an electric shock to get the possessor out, but if they leave after a certain amount of time, I still get shocked. You are forbidden from possessing me again!” *Jon fiddles with the Ultimatrix and the face turns green.* Jon: “Got alien access again.” Ryan: “So what happened? Is that other me stuck in the Ultimatrix or something?” Jon: “He has gone back in there since he was basically an Echo Echo clone. I’ll carry them both back to Plumber Base.” Ryan: “Glad we managed to do this. What do we do about the genocide-causing explosives?” *Jon pulls out a Plumber device which looks like a phone and send out a sonic like pulse.* Jon: “Deactivated for good.” Ryan: “That seems a little too easy. But whatever works I guess. Let’s go before they wake up.” *Ryan realizes he has to walk* Ryan: “Aw man! Wish I could get my license. It’d make these missions, or little escapades, much easier.” Jon: “I would offer you a lift, but I need to get these two to base.” *Jon hits the Ultimatrix and transforms into Anargy. Anargy picks up Gorvan and Subdora and flies off, leaving Ryan behind. Ryan takes out the communicator* Ryan: “Luckily I managed to construct a teleporter in here.” *Ryan zaps back to Plumber HQ, ending up in the main hub. Lizzy is there.* Ryan: “Awesome!” Lizzy: “Hey kid. Jon got here ages ago you know.” *Lizzy hugs Ryan.* Ryan: “Nice to see you too. Wanna just grab a burger?” Lizzy: “Sure. Nothing bad could happen there.” Ryan: “Aaaaand you jinxed us.” *Magister Trill runs into the main room.* Magister Trill: “Plumbers! Villains are at the local burger store!” *Magister Trill and his team run out. Ryan fixes Lizzy with a death stare.* Lizzy: “Maybe a little.” *Lizzy tries to smile cutely. Ryan rubs her head the way an adult would tussle a child’s hair* Ryan: “Come on you little squirt, we’ll grab something from the kitchens or something.” Lizzy: “Yeah.” *They walk off together* Ryan: “I am ''SO ''going to kill whoever spilt our secret.” THE END Characters Ryan McCrimmon Lizzy Jon Marron Magister Trill Villains Subdora (First Appearance) Gorvan (First Appearance) Aliens used *Wildmutt *Swampfire *Lodestar *Echo Echo *Humungousaur *Anargy Category:Plumber Heroes Category:PH Category:Episodes